Destiny is a Strange Thing
by Athena Sapphire Night
Summary: Being rewritten.
1. shathered

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_With Inuyasha and his group_

As the sun started to set the group was sitting around the fire all except Inuyasha him-self. Kagome was poking the fire with a stick as she watched the fires rise.

"Hey Miroku I wonder what's wrong with kagome she has been depressed since Inuyasha and her returned from there talk?" Sango whispered as to not let Kagome here what she was saying

"I don't know, why don't you go talk to her she might tell you." Miroku said just as low.

"Hey that's a good idea." Sango said as she got up and walked to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome… Kagome….KAGOME!"

"Oh I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said as she looked up from the fire.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the hot springs."

"Um sure just let me get my stuff." Kagome said.

As Kagome got up and walked to her yellow bag and grabbed her bathing utensils.

"Ok I'm ready." Kagome and Sango walked to the hot springs in silence as both were lost in their own thoughts.

'_**What happened with Inuyasha to make Kagome so depressed'**_

"Hey Sango were here."

"Oh, sorry." With that said both girls started to undress.

Once they both were in the hot springs Sango asked the question that had been bothering her since morning.

"Hey Kagome what happened with Inuyasha and you?"

"…Nothing why?" Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Kagome don't lie to me ever since you and Inuyasha got back from that walk you have been depressed. Now what happened Kagome I'm worried."

**Flashback**

"_Hey Kagome, can we take a walk, I want to talk to you."_

"_Sure Inuyasha"_

_With that said both Kagome and Inuyasha both disappeared into the forest. They walk for about 5 minutes without a word until Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome. _

"_Kagome I don't love you and never will you are only here to help me to find the shards of the jewel nothing more than that after the jewel is complete I don't ever want to see you again got it."_

"_Inuyasha? What's wrong? Did you choose Kikyo?" _

"_No I didn't choose Kikyo. Kikyo chose Naraku over me and with you being her reincarnation and like her will betray me."_

"_Inuyasha I am not her." _

"_I don't care I hate you like I hate her there is nothing you can do to change it. Let's go." _

_With that Inuyasha turned around and started to walk back with kagome walk behind crying silent tears._

**End of flashback**

After Kagome finished the story of what happened she once again was in tears.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry." Sango said as she held her sister as she cried.

After a while Kagome stopped crying and they finished their bath and started to walk back to camp. Just as they were a little ways from camp Kagome stopped.

"Um Sango can I ask you a question?" Sango stopped walking and turned to her friend she thought of as a sister.

"Yeah sure, what is it Kagome?"

"Um I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight with a weapon other than a bow, because the well is sealed and with what Inuyasha said I can't stay with him and I need to know how to protect myself."

"Um sure what would you like to learn?"

"Well how to fight with a sword and well… um something similar to your Hiraikotsu if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all Kagome maybe we can go to my village tomorrow and I can train and make a Hiraikotsu for you and you can stay you have to go to Kaede's for about a month."

"Thank you so much but how are we going to bring another Hiraikotsu so Inuyasha won't question it."

"Well I can ask Miroku to see if he knows a way to make it turn into a bow."

"Ok let's go before the guys think something happened and thank you I will tell Inuyasha I have to go home for a month in the morning."

And with that both girl walked back to camp.

When they got back to camp they saw a very foaming dog demon.

"Where have you been?"

"Um the hot springs were else." Kagome said as she put her bathing utensils and grabbed her pot and five instant ramen cups.

"Hey Sango, can you come here please?"

"Sure."

"Can you go get some water?"

"Yeah, Miroku can you come with me?"

"Ok."

Sango and Miroku grabbed the water bottles and walked to the stream a little was back. As soon as they were out of ear shot Sango change the subject.

"Hey Miroku, do you know of any spells that you can use to change something like a sword to a bow and change back to it at will?" Sango said as they got the stream.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well Kagome wants to learn how to use a Hiraikotsu and I said I would teach her. We would tell Inuyasha that she was going to Kaede's for a month and I would take her but instead take her to Kaede's village we will go to mine. And I was going to make her a Hiraikotsu but Inuyasha would question if I brought another Hiraikotsu back."

"Ok I see I can make a sutra and give it to you in the morning before you leave." "But how will we make it work?"

"Just tell Kagome to channel her spiritual powers into it and then throw it at the weapon she wants to look like a bow."

"Thank you Miroku."

After that they finished filling up the water bottles and walked back to camp and gave the bottles to Kagome.

"Thanks."

"No problem Kagome."

Kagome gave Sango a smile then grabbed the bottles of water and poured them into the pot that was over the fire. Kagome just sat there until the water started to boil. When the water was boiling Kagome opened all the ramen cups and poured the water in them.

"Everyone come eat dinners done."

With that said everyone came and grabbed a cup of ramen and began to eat. When everyone was done eating they went to sleep. The next morning all you could hear for the next three miles was sit.

"Inuyasha I am going to Kaede's and Sango is taking me and that's final."

"No you are not we still have to find the band of seven."

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!!"

"Hey Sango here you go just make sure not to ripe it ok." "Thank you Miroku." Miroku and Sango said in a whisper.

After another 5 sit's Inuyasha finally gave in and let Kagome leave with Sango to the well. When the girls were off the ground and head to the west until they were out of site then went to the east to the demon slaying village.

"Yes finally. Sango you rule."

"I can't believe it we did it."

"Um Sango did Miroku give you anything to make it look like a bow?"

"Yeah he gave me a sutra and he said all we had to do to make it work I for you to channel your spiritual powers in it then throw it at the weapon you want to make turn to the bow at will."

_With the Band of Seven that night_

"Hey Big brother when can I see my puppy Inuyasha?" Jakotsu whines.

"Will you quit that Jakotsu you're getting annoying." Renkotsu said while doing repairs on Ginkotsu.

"Jakotsu we have to find them first isn't that right Big brother Bankotsu."

"Yep. Tomorrow we are going to head south. So let's get some sleep."

With that said the band of seven all went to find their own room that didn't have blood and bodies everywhere.

When all had their own rooms they went to sleep. As soon as the moon was at of site and the sun just started to raise all what was left of the band of seven were in the court yard of the palace they got after murdering the emperor. When the entire band was there or what was left of it anyways had made sure they had all their stuff they left the palace for the search of Inuyasha and his group.

_With Kagome and Sango_

When the girls got to the village Sango and Kagome went to the hut that had not been destroyed when Naraku had sent his demons to the village for the shards they had. After they got settled in Sango and Kagome went outside to start Kagome's training. After what seemed like years Kagome and Sango went into the hut for dinner that night.

"So Sango how was I for the first day?" Kagome said as she toke another bit out of her fish.

"Every good we might be down in a week and a half." Sango said as she got up for her seat.

"Where are you going Sango?"

"I am going to get started with your Hiraikotsu it still early for me but you should get some rest for we are getting up early in the morning so we can get done and still have time to take you to Kaede's so Inuyasha doesn't question you for not having her sent on you, so get so rest. And with that Sango left Kagome in the hut to sleep while she went to work.

_With Sango _

With about three and a half hours Sango had Kagome's Hiraikotsu done. When Sango finished the Hiraikotsu she started to repair her own weapon and found, by the time Sango was finished with all the work it was about 4 am if they had time in that era. Sango got up and walked back to the hut to wake Kagome up to finish her sword lessons.

_With the band of seven_

With a little half of the day looking for Inuyasha and came up with nothing the thought they would have a little 'fun'.

"Hey Big brother Bankotsu can we have some fun I heard there is a village near by."

"Yeah I am getting bored too."

With that the Band went to the village. Jakotsu and Suikotsu killed the east part of the village while Renkotsu and Ginkotsu got the west and Bankotsu got south, they did not have to worry about the north for it was all water.

When every villager was killed they got the sake.

_With Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo the morning after the girls left_

Inuyasha and what was left of the gang walked for half of the day till they heard some rumors about the band of seven.

"Hey old man what about the band of seven?" Inuyasha said as he picked up the man by the collar of his kimono.

"Inuyasha put the man down." Miroku said waving his hand up and down.

After what seemed like years to the old man Inuyasha finally put him down.

"Now what did...?"

"Demon run for you lives."

The old man ran away before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence.

About two hours of the gang or what was left went around finding some information about the band of seven and found nothing. They looked for another four hours until the stopped and setup camp for the night.

_With Sango and Kagome_

After Sango woke Kagome up the two work for a little over half of the day working with Kagome's sword lessons the girls stopped the lesson and went to a hot springs and stayed in there for about a hour before getting out eating and going to sleep for today.

So how was the first chapter? Please review and thank you for all that read.

_**Ok so how do you like it not much is change just some grammar and some indents. So while you all are rereading this chapter I am going to start working on the second.**_


	2. The truth of the past lives

**DISCLAIMER****:****I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. **

"Speaking"

'_**Thoughts'**_

_A month later_

_With Sango and Kagome_

"Come on Kagome we have to hurry up we have to go to Kaede's."

Sango says as she grabs the sutra Miroku gave her a month ago.

"I'm coming." Kagome said as she entered the hut they stead at.

"Here, Kagome. Do you still know how to use it?"

"Yep, I still remember."

With that Kagome puts her Hiraikotsu down and grabs the sutra from Sango channels her spiritual powers into it and throws it at her newly weapon. There was a big flash of light but when it dimed and the girls could see again they looked at the spot the Hiraikotsu was and all that was there was a long bow similar to the bow Kikyo uses.

"Ok, Let's see if it works."

With that Kagome grabs the bow and think of the Hiraikotsu and it changed to their excitement then she thought of the bow and it change back to it.

"Sango we did it. Oh and it stays the same weight as the Hiraikotsu thank god, cause if you think about it if it changed weight I might not get uses to using the Hiraikotsu cause it will still be like caring a bow and I might get out of shape."

"Yep I have to agree but we got to go now."

And with that bother girls left and headed to Kaede's village.

_With Kaede_

'Knock! Knock!'

"Come in."

"Lady Kaede."

When the girls came in the explained to Kaede about what happened and she agreed with the girls gave them some medicine for the group. Sango and Kagome each hugged the old priestess and said their thanks and left to find Inuyasha and the others.

_With Inuyasha_

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that Kirara?" Shippou said looking into the sky.

As Shippou said that the girls landed in the clearing.

"We're back." Kagome said jumping off Kirara.

"Hey how was everything?"

"Good thank you Miroku." Sango said as she got off the fire cat.

"Sango, why do you have two swords?"

"Um…"

'_**Shit me and Kagome forgot about hiding her sword. Think girl think…I got.' **_

"Um well I thought when I was doing repairs on my Hiraikotsu that I should make it stronger so I don't have to worry about it breaking as much and I don't have to go to my village so I added more to my Hiraikotsu. But I would still have to go back to my village if my sword broke so I thought I could bring a spare just in case, so we have more time to look for Naraku."

"Ok. Let's go."

With that Inuyasha starts to walk off.

"Hey Inuyasha isn't to night the new moon?"

"Yes so let's keep going."

"Thank you Sango." Kagome whispers to Sango only low enough for Sango to here.

"No problem." Sango says just as low.

_With the Band of seven_

"Big brother Bankotsu when will I be able to see my puppy Inuyasha Big brother."

"Jakotsu will you shut the fuck up!" Renkotsu yelled.

"For the last month all you do is whine about that flea bag Inuyasha! Would you give it a rest?"

"Shut Renkotsu. You don't know how I want to chop him all up see his blood running down my sword….ahhh I can't wait."

"Hey there's a village. How about some fun brothers." Bankotsu said.

And with that the band toke off to the village. By the time every villager was dead it was at sunset.

"Hey is there any sake around?"

"Yes Big brother Bankotsu."

With that all the band members sat down and were drinking sake. Then when all the sake was gone the band got up and left to look for the mutt.

"Hey Big brother Bankotsu isn't that Inuyasha and his gang up there?" "Um…yeah but something's different…he's looks human. Let's go."

_With Inuyasha and the gang_

"Look a village Inuyasha."

Was all that Kagome could say, before coming face to face with the band of seven.

"Hey mutt face so the night of the new moon."

That was all that was said before a fight broke out. Suikotsu and Jakotsu were fight Sango with Shippo's help, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were fighting Miroku. Bankotsu ran at Inuyasha but Kirara grabbed Inuyasha by his kimono then put him on the ground near Shippou, returning to Kagome.

"Shippou take Inuyasha away."

"What about you though?"

"Go now!"

Was all Kagome said and Shippou went into the air. Bankotsu went to go after Inuyasha and Shippou but Kagome fired an arrow that just missed his head by an inch.

"Bankotsu you are fighting me." Kagome said getting the sword Sango had made for her.

"Girl you have to be joking like you could ever bet me."

And with that said Bankotsu went at Kagome and brought his sword down only to hit her Hiraikotsu.

"What the hell. Where did that come from?"

Kagome toke that moment to attack. With her enemy distracted she swung her Hiraikotsu but Bankotsu jump away from her just in the nick of time. Kagome throw her Hiraikotsu only for Bankotsu to hit it off course so it wouldn't return to her and Bankotsu ran at her.

"Kirara!"

Just as Bankotsu was about to hit Kagome, Kirara grabbed Kagome and throw Kagome on her back.

"Kirara, the Hiraikotsu!"

With that Kirara flow to the Hiraikotsu and Kagome put her hand down and grabbed the Hiraikotsu.

After that Bankotsu used dragon thunder and Kirara and Kagome got hit but not head on. They we're ok but the Band of Seven leader run to attack her they went on for at least 3 hours straight as the rest we're resting as they watched the fight.

Finally what seemed like days Kagome and Bankotsu clasped and their allies ran to them and the band of seven retreated for the time being.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome woke up in a blacker then the night sky. Then a woman with long black hair a little longer then Kikyo's, she had four markings that made a diamond shape on her forehead and was dressed in miko robes and old armor with a single sword was in front of her. _

"_Kagome you are not just Kikyo's reincarnation." _

"_Who are…you?" _

"_I am Midoriko the creator of the Shikon Jewel or Jewel of four souls."_

"_Why are you here and where am I?" _

"_I am here to tell you the truth of you pasted live as I have said you have more power then I, but it was sealed until I thought right to unseal it. Kagome you are the most powerful being in the world if you train, you are not just Kikyo's reincarnation you have four souls in you. You have mine, Sango, yes the one you travel with as well as Kikyo's and you have your own soul. Kagome you must not go back to Inuyasha that he will be your down fall. If you stay with him after the Jewel is complete the same thing that happened to Kikyo will happen to you and this will all happen again that is all I can say when you wake you must tell them of this dream but don't tell Inuyasha about what will happen if you stay with him Kagome after the jewel is complete. Kagome this is for the world of humans and demons alike that you can't stay with him. Kagome when you wake you will have all your powers and know who to use them. When you tell them Kirara well listen to you for I was her first owner and Kagome please listen to what I said." _

_With that Midoriko started to fade away and Kagome started to come to. _

"_Wait! Midoriko please wait!"_

_End of dream_

Kagome woke up from her dream only to see all her friends around her with clear worry in their eyes all except Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked pissed.

"Kagome you're up I am so happy." Shippo said running into her arms.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Yes Sango I feel fine. Inuyasha…what's wrong with him?"

"Well I had to tell him what happened and he's mad." Sango said with guilt on her face.

"It's ok Sango but I have to tell you all something."

Flashback

_Kagome woke up in a blacker then the night sky. Then a woman with long black hair a little longer then Kikyo's, she had four markings that made a diamond shape on her forehead and was dressed in miko robes and old armor with a single sword was in front of her. _

"_Kagome you are not just Kikyo's reincarnation." _

"_Who are…you?" _

"_I am Midoriko the creator of the Shikon Jewel or Jewel of four souls."_

"_Why are you here and where am I?" _

"_I am here to tell you the truth of you pasted live as I have said you have more power then I, but it was sealed until I thought right to unseal it. Kagome you are the most powerful being in the world if you train, you are not just Kikyo's reincarnation you have four souls in you. You have mine, Sango, yes the one you travel with as well as Kikyo's and you have your own soul. Kagome when you wake you will have all your powers and know who to use them. When you tell them Kirara well listen to you for I was her first owner and Kagome please listen to what I said."_

_With that Midoriko started to fade away and Kagome started to come to. _

"_Wait! Midoriko please wait!"_

End of flashback

"And that's when I woke up."

Everyone in the group was speechless even Inuyasha and that's something to say.

"I don't believe you Kagome." Inuyasha says as he jumps out of the tree he was in.

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY!!"

After about five minutes Inuyasha finally got out of the 10 foot crater that look like him with Kagome only using one sit wow. Kagome wasn't that mad so she was surprised the most.

"Kagome want to go to the hot springs with me before we have to leave because we didn't get to take one last night with the band of seven and you sleeping the rest of the night."

"No problem Sango let's me get my stuff ok."

With that Kagome grabbed her bag and left with Sango to the hot springs yelling as she goes for Miroku not to peak and for Kirara to make sure he doesn't.

_At the hot springs_

"I can't believe you are my reincarnation." Sango said sitting next to Kagome in the hot springs.

"Neither can I mean that's weird."

"Yeah but it is cool to cause at least I know that my reincarnation is nice, sweet and loving."

"Sango I have to tell you something I couldn't tell the others about my dream."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well Midoriko said that I must not go back to Inuyasha that he will be my down fall. If I stay with him after the Jewel is complete the same thing that happened to Kikyo will happen to me and this will all happen again, that is all she said she can say and when I wake I must tell you all about the dream but not to tell Inuyasha about what will happen if I stayed with him after we complete the jewel. And that this is for the world of humans and demons alike that I can't stay with him. And that's what happened."

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry it's like everything is against you. Don't worry there is someone better then him."

"Yeah I know because if he liked me for me then he wouldn't care if I was Kikyo's reincarnation. Now that I think about Midoriko's message it means that he will come for me now knowing I am stronger then Kikyo and Midoriko herself and if that's all he cares about then I don't care about him."

_With the band of seven_

"Suikotsu is Big brother Bankotsu going to be ok?"

"Yes Jakotsu."

About the same time Kagome woke up with her friends Bankotsu woke up.

"Bankotsu, you're up."

'_**What happened? Oh yeah that girl, how could I loser to her. I want a rematch.' **_

With that thought Bankotsu went to get up only to be pushed back down.

"Big brother you need to rest for at least a couple of hours."

"Hn."

Is all that Suikotsu could get for a reply. As the day went on the band of seven sat there for about three hours after Bankotsu work up then they left to find a village to wreak havoc on.

So how is it the second chapters done and it only toke me a little over half the day so how is it is it better then my first please let me know and I give thanks out to my reviewers

_**NEXT TIME ON DESTINY IS A STRANGE THING**_

_**KAGOME TELLS INUYASHA THAT SHE IS NOT COMING BACK TO HIM AND KAGOME STARTES TO TALK TO MIDORIKO EVERYTIME SEE DREAMS AS LONG AS SHE WHATS TO TALK TO HER. BANKOTSU COMES IN AND KIDNAPS KAGOME. WHAT IS KAGOME TO DO? WILL INUYASHA COME SAVE HER? WILL KAGOME SAVE HER SELF? AND WHATS THS BANKOTSU DEFENDS KAGOME?**_ FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DESTINY IS A STRANGE THING.


	3. Kirara twin?

**DISCLAIMER****:****I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. **

"Speaking"

'_**Thoughts'**_

_With Sango and Kagome_

After Kagome told Sango about the dream about Inuyasha that she didn't tell the rest of the group they got out of the spring got dressed and left.

"Hey Sango I can't believe I stood against Bankotsu."

"I know that was awesome."Sango says.

They girls walk and talk about Kagome's fight till they get to the camp.

_With the Band of seven_

"Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't believe that little odd dressed girl can take me on that is… ahhhhh!" said a very pissed mercenary.

"Come on Bankotsu claim down." Jakotsu said.

"How can I claim down when a little girl knocked me out? Well, that's what I thought!?"

"Well we could always kidnap her…"Said Renkotsu.

"That's the stupidest…..that's a great idea!" Bankotsu said jumping up for his seat on the ground.

"Renkotsu you are awesome." Bankotsu said with a weird smirk.

"Well then we have to wait before we do kidnap her. At least 2 days."

"Alright then in 2 days we get her back."

_With Inuyasha and the gang_

With night setting in the gang got ready for bed as always the girls coming back from the hot springs, cooking ramen, and then going to bed. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree Miroku was leaning on a tree, Sango leaning on Kirara in her big form and kagome and Shippo in her sleeping bag.

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome was walking in a field with flowers and a beautiful waterfall. There were millions of different flowers surrounding the field rose, tulips, daisies, blue bonnets, and so much more. Kagome was amazed with the beauty of the field and walked around it until she heard her name, stopping to turn around to see who called her. _

"_Midoriko!"Kagome said with joy._

"_Kagome how are you, my child?" _

"_Fine thanks." _

_Kagome looked around one more time then turned back to the older woman. _

"_Midoriko if I may can I ask you a question?"_

"_What is it did you what to ask child?"_

"_First why I am I here and what am I to do with the power I have? I know how to use it but how do I control it without harming my friends and family?"_

"_Well to answer your first question you called to me in your dream and I came to see what you wanted. For your second question you have to choose how you wish to use it and the other problem I can help train you if you wish." _

"_Could you train me?" _

"_Yes child as long as it will take but I can only train you in your dreams. Child I will start to train you as soon as you wish just call me in your dreams and I will come now child I most go for you are starting to worry you friends be safe my child." _

_And with that Midoriko faded away._

_Waking up_

"Miroku I am getting worried Kagome is always up before us." Said the slayer.

"Oh my dear Sango don't worry everything will be fine." Said the monk.

With Sango worried about her sister she never seen the monks hand moving to low for comfort. The next thing you now there is a knocked out monk and a twitching demon slayer. Kagome sat up and yawned.

"Oh Kagome your awake. Are you okay?" The slayer said for going from mad to caring in a second.

"Oh yea I am fine. Hey where's Inuyasha?"

"Umm…he-"

"He what?"

"Well I don't know. When I woke up he was already gone." Sango said sadly.

"It's ok. I don't care anymore so don't worry ok. '**Oh Kagome I am so so sorry.' **

"Oh ok"

Kagome and Sango just got stopped talking when Miroku woke up. After another 10 minutes Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha, where did you go?" Kagome said.

"Here"

Inuyasha said as he gave her so water.

"I was out." Was the only thing he said before jumping back up in a tree.

'**Inuyasha what are you up to?' **both Kagome and Sango thought.

'**I hope she will forgive me.'** Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome.

_Later that day with the Inu gang_

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said as she stopped.

"Where do you sense it, Kagome?" Inuyasha says as he goes to Kagome.

Kagome taking the hint got on his back and pointed to the east.

"Just a little east from here." With that said the gang toke off to where Kagome sensed the shard.

After 5 minutes at the most they stopped to see a big ugly demon attacking a cat demon like Kirara. The cat demon was snow white were Kirara was tan had the same places black were Kirara was, her eyes were red and she had a big black diamond in the middle of her forehead much like Kirara but had to small ones near the top part.

(The big diamond its top looked like this ^ and the small ones wear -^- right above the lines one on each side. just to help you know what it looks like.)

"Kagome wear is the jewel on the demon?"

"The neck."

" Wind Sca-"

"Sit boy!"

"What was that for woman." Inuyasha said as he got off the ground.

"Inuyasha you could of hit the cat."

"So your point?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed her bow and aimed for the demon. With her arrow aimed she let it go and it soared through the air.

'**Please hit! Please hit!'** Kagome chanted as the arrow was soaring in the air.

Kagome watched as the arrow hit the target.

'**Yes! I hit it!' **Kagome thought.

As Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts she walked ignoring Inuyasha as he said to get the jewel but went to the cat demon. As Kagome got closer the demon hissed.

'**God I wish Midoriko was here!'**

'_**You called?'**_

'**Mid..oriko I thought you could only talk to me in my dreams?' **

'_**No child I said that I could only train you in your dreams. Now what is it you need?'**_

'**Well how do I get this demon to trust me?'**

'_**Well put your weapons down then slowly walk up to it and put your hand out, so it can smell you as you walk.'**_

'**Thank you Midoriko.'**

And as Midoriko said kagome did just that. Slowly she walked to the neko and it slowly let her. After Kagome got close enough she patted the neko's head. The neko slowly leaned into her hand and then the neko fainted.

(If that's what they call it for animals at least. Lol)

Kagome got up with the neko in her arms and walk to the jewel, picked it up and walked to the group.

"Kagome we are not keeping that thing." Inuyasha said.

"Yes we are."

"No"

"Sit! I said yes and that means yes!"

And with that the group walked till they were back to the road they were on then stopped for lunch.

"Hey Sango can you help me rape up the neko's wounds please."

"Sure."

_With Kikyo_

Kikyo walked out of the village she had stayed the night at.

"Kagura what are you doing here?"

"Naraku wants to know why you are taking so long."

Kikyo just ignored Kagura and kept walking.

_With the Band of Seven_

The Band of Seven had walked to a small village.

"Hey lets go have fun brothers."

And with that the Band ran to the village. Bankotsu and his brothers ran into the village and after the first kill there was running and screaming. Bankotsu was swinging Banryuu at every person he saw. Renkotsu was using his fire spitting ability; Jakotsu was using his Jakotsutou. Ginkotsu was using his guns, and Suikotsu was using his iron tiger claws. When all the villagers were dead it was sunset.

"Team rest up, we will be kidnapping that girl tomorrow night so get a good night sleep."

_With the Inu gang_

After their lunch everyone started to walk again. All afternoon they had not come to find a jewel shard. They walked nonstop all day after fighting that demon with the jewel.

"Inuyasha can we please stop it's getting late."

"Fine." With that said Inuyasha jumped up in the closes tree.

"Hey Inuyasha is there a hot spring nearby?"

"No."

With that answer Kagome and Sango started to make dinner.

"Guys dinner's done. Come eat."

When everyone was sitting near the food Kagome gave everyone there share and they eat. Kagome before she started to eat she grabbed two extra bowls to feed the neko's none as Kirara and the new one Sauiki. (Sign-u-key) As the neko's ate Kagome sat down and ate as well. When everyone was done Kagome got a plastic bag and put all the dirty dishes in it so not to ruin everything else in the bag. With that done everyone got in the same position they slept in last night with the exception of Sauiki sleeping next to Kagome's face.

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome woke up in the same field as last time but this time she was wearing a miko outfit just like Midoriko's in stand of her school uniform she still wore. As Kagome was about to call Midoriko's name she heard her name from the very person she was going to call._

"_Midoriko your hear I was just about to call you." _

"_Alright my child we are going to start to teach you to heal wounds such as a broken bone or a stab from a sword. Are you ready child?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Alright then." _

_The field Kagome and Midoriko were in change to a forest._

"_It will be best if we start with an animal ok." _

"_Yes." _

_Then dog appeared with a broken done._

"_Ok Kagome close your eyes and focus then tell me what you see." _

_Kagome did as told. After about 5 minutes Kagome finally spoke. _

"_Midoriko I see a pink and silver ball." _

"_Ok Kagome focus and call on the silver energy to your hands."_

_Kagome did what the woman said and her hands started to glow a silver color._

"_Now Kagome open your eyes," _

_Kagome did so._

"_Now put your hands to where the wound is then focus on it healing." _

_Kagome did this but nothing happened. _

"_Kagome focus on only it healing." _

_After about another 10 minutes the wound still did not show any signs of healing. _

"_Ok Kagome let try it this way, will it to heal." _

"_What?"_

"_In other words ask it to."_

"_Ok." _

_This time it healed as soon as Kagome asked. _

"_That was perfect and it makes things easier." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well People start off with focusing on the wound then when they get good enough they can will it. So that means you can heal faster than a regular beginner, and heal more complicated wounds. Just will it to heal and it will but if a wound is too strong to heal it will only heal what you power can so you won't be able to heal it all but able to heal it somewhat ok." _

"_Yes. Thank you Midoriko."_

"_No problem child now we must end this if you what to get up at the regular time you do. But if your power ever gets out of control then will it all back to a orb like when you said you saw to balls. Now I must go and be safe." _

_With that Midoriko faded away._

_Waking up_

Kagome woke up right at dawn and got up to start breakfast when she got done everyone woke up with the exception of Inuyasha since he was up before Kagome.

"Oh good morning Kagome and how are you this morning?"

"Good and keep your hands off monk."

The monk's hand dropped back to his side.

Well everyone was getting their breakfast Kagome put so food down for Kirara and Sauiki. After everyone was done eating the gang headed out to search for more jewel shards.

_With the Band of Seven_

It was around noon when the Band got out of bed.

"Ok everyone lets go."

The Band of Seven walked out of the village that they destroyed. After what seem like minutes Jakotsu started to talk.

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha ahhh! Those little doggy ears and ahhh! I can't wait till Inuyasha I would love to chop him to pieces ahh-"

"Jakotsu shut the hell up!" Renkotsu said with a little of annoyance in his voice.

_Later that evening_

"Ginkotsu shot." Renkotsu said as he aimed from the ground.

Sango and Kirara moved out of the way. Inuyasha was fighting Jakotsu And Miroku was fight Suikotsu. Kagome like last time was fighting Bankotsu and his Banryuu. As Bankotsu was about to hit Kagome, Sauiki turned in to a lager form of herself just like Kirara does but she had black flames on her paws and tails, and grabbed Kagome and put her on her back and toke to the sky.

"Sauiki?" Kagome asked confused.

The cat just purred. But the next thing that happened was the Sauiki and her were hit by Ginkotsu's guns. Kagome fell for the sky only to fall into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

When Inuyasha landed Jakotsu hit him and he was knocked out. The last thing Inuyasha seen was Kagome in Bankotsu's arms.

I am so sorry for not updating sooner it is just with everything going on but I promise to have the next chapter out before the end of the month.

_**NEXT TIME ON DESTINY IS A STRANG THING**_

_**KAGOME WAKES UP TO BE WITH THE BAND OF SEVEN. WHAT THE HELL? KAGOME SEES THAT BANKOTSU IS MAD AT HER FOR BEING GOOD. WHAT WILL BANKOTSU DO? WILL KAGOME LIVE OR DIE?WILL BANKOTSU START TO LIKE HER?WILL INUYASHA AND THE GANG COME?WHO KNOWS?**_ NEXT TIME ON DESTINY IS A STRANG THING


	4. The kidnappers

Athena: Hello my dear readers, I am sorry for not updating but as I have said before my plot has been messed up and I had to start from scratch anyways I have just recently adopted the story 'Beginning' from XxhieiXkuramaxX4eva. This wonderfully author is the whole reason I am updating now, for she toke the time to give me encouragement and ideas for this chapter, and so this chapter is here be dedicated to XxhieiXkuramaxX4eva. I am very sorry for the late update I really hoped to have it updated sooner but well my mother is needing all the help she can get from me and other stuff but I'm not going to lie I love writing but I have to be in the mood so I'm not going to update on a regular basic but I will try to write more but if I'm not in the mood all you'll end up getting is crap and I don't like that.

Kagome: Hello I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter after all its going to be 10 pages!

"Speaking"

'_**Thoughts'**_

_With the Band of Seven_

"Hey big brother!"

"What do you want Jakotsu?"

"Why can't we just kill the girl?"

"U…m cause I said." Said Bankotsu.

After that the band of seven walked although out the night to get away from Inuyasha and his friends, with Renkotsu caring kagome on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

_Kagome's dream _

"_My child, please wake up." A musical voice spoke._

_Kagome hearing the voice that woke her up groaned in annoyance. Kagome's eyes kept fluttering open and closed as the voice continued its pleading. _

"_Where am I?" Kagome moaned out. _

"_My child you are in your dreams, for its time to train you my child." Midoriko said in her musical voice. _

"_Oh." Kagome said in a whisper. _

_Realizing that she was dressed the same as last time and not in her school uniform, Kagome spoke. _

"_So Midoriko what is it you are going to teach me today or night?" _

"_Well my child I will be teaching you how to make and break barriers." Midoriko voiced. _

"_Alright, thank you again Midoriko for all the help and more." Kagome says in adoration._

"_It is quite alright my child." Midoriko said sweetly. _

"_Shall we start?"Midoriko more like stated then asked. _

_Kagome and Midoriko appeared in a meadow of flowers. Kagome toke a second to look around, the meadow. The meadow had wonderful varieties of the most amazing flowers, the greenest grass Kagome ever seen, and a waterfall with crystal clear water; it was absolutely the most beautiful place Kagome had seen. _

"_My child we will start with meditation to clam one's mind and to help with your focus alright dear." _

"_Alright" Kagome said as she got in the right position for meditation. _

_Kagome after getting comfortable in the position, she looked at Midoriko then closed her eyes and began meditating after a few minutes Kagome got her power centered. _

"_Now my child concentrate, put your hands together and repeat after me 'en shou za isei tameni engo tame purotekuto'." _

_Doing just that, Kagome repeated after Midoriko._

"_Now open your eyes."_

_Listening Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing a clear pink bubble surrounding her. _

"_Oh my god, this is so amazing!" Kagome yelled excitedly. _

_Kagome's expression quickly turning into a look of pure shock and disappoint, as the barrier soon started to wave and then breaking into millions of shards of glass before disappearing altogether. _

"_Kagome dear you must keep your emotions in check when using your barrier child, you must stay focused. Now try again."_

_Kagome repeated the words, as a pink aura started to leak from her form quickly moving to surround her in the form of a crystal pink barrier. _

"_Very good, now it's time to teach you how to break a barrier."_

"_Alright," Kagome spoke calmly trying very hard to keep her focus._

"_To break a barrier you need to put a different type of power remember about the silver and pink spheres, well now you must look deeper into yourself and find the point where both of the auras mix. Once you find that you use your bow and arrow and target the barrier, Now child the more you practice the easer you will be able to call the power and quicker you have only spent two hours of the night, you have eight hours left so train to the point where you can call upon powers of the different spheres in seconds." _

_And so for those eight hours Kagome had where spent training._

_End Of dream_

Kagome groaned as she started to awaken. Kagome eyes fluttered open twice before focusing, then a high pitch, bloody murder scream erupted from her parted lips, while throwing her hands up.

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu who were inches away from her face, all reacted differently. Bankotsu who just happened to be in the way of her fisted was hit right in the face forcing him to fall over not expecting the punch or the high pitched scream, Renkotsu jumped back, Suikotsu stood still fighting with his doctor half on checking to see if something was wrong, and Jakotsu…well…he had his own bloody murder scream erupted from his lips.

Kagome and Jakotsu both kept screaming back and forth, like on a horror film where two girls are running from the killer from different directions and when they look behind them and run into each other.

Bankotsu jumped up and started to yell, "You stupid bitch, you hit me!"

Kagome and Jakotsu couldn't hear Bankotsu over their yelling and so just continued their screaming.

"Shut up!" Renkotsu yelled over all the other yelling, silencing the two.

_With Inuyasha and gang_

Inuyasha jerked awake, his ears twitching remembering nothing of the night before. Looking around and spotted Sango and Miroku Sitting by the camp fire, looking for kagome.

"Hey where's Kagome?"

They turned around Inuyasha noticing the sad looks in their eye and Shippo's tear stained face, and like a tsunami all the memories came rushing back.

"That bastard! Why are we sitting around, we have to find her."

And with that the group gathered all their belongings and left.

_With Kikyo and Naraku_

Kikyo walked into Naraku's room "Naraku, Kagura said you had a mission?" Naraku was suddenly behind her, griping her waist tightly.

"Not exactly."

"Hmmm. you smell wonderful Kikyo."

Naraku's hand moved slowly from her waist to her breast and gave it a light squeeze. Kikyo suddenly dropped her bow as a moan came from her parted lips. Naraku brought his head up slowly running his tongue over her neck nipping here and there.

Naraku pushed Kikyo onto his futon crawling on top of her, his hand going in between the folds of the miko top. Reaching her breast he rolled her nipple in between his index and middle finger, while crashing his mouth onto hers.

Naraku pulled away from the kiss, Kikyo gasping for air. Naraku soon started to kiss his way down her neck getting to her top he ripped it off; while his hand was rolling one he teased the other nipple with his tongue. Naraku pushed his tongue on the nipple before nipping on it with his fangs.

His other hand slowly moving south to her g-spot.

"You're so wet." Naraku spoke as his middle finger slid into Kikyo's entrance.

Kikyo moaned as he pushed and pulled in and out slowly. Naraku inserted two more fingers stretching her wide, when he thought she was ready he stripped them of the rest of their clothes.

Naraku moved his member to her entrance rubbing just her outer lips.

"Naraku, please!" Kikyo whimpered out.

Without warning, Naraku pushes his large member into Kikyo.

"AHHH! NARAKU!" Kikyo moaned.

Kikyo grabbed Naraku's shoulder for support as he moved hard and fast inside the miko, getting deeper with each thrust.

"AH! Naraku!"

Naraku pushed fast again into Kikyo. Kikyo's back arched as she screamed his name.

"Kikyo...!"

Kikyo pulled her arms around Naraku's neck as they moved.

"Kikyo."

Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed in harder and deeper.

"Fuck Kikyo you feel so fuckin good"

Naraku pulled Kikyo's face to his and kissed her deeply, his tongue danced with hers and the kiss deepened. Naraku grunted and pulled away. Kikyo's inner walls tightened around his member. Naraku gave one final thrust before his seed was let out inside of Kikyo, as they both yelled each other's name. Naraku pulled himself out and rolled over pulling Kikyo to him.

_With Kagura_

Kagura flow one her feather Kohaku behind her as they flow away from the castle.

"Kohaku!"

Kagura moved to the left just as the Hiraikotsu flow though were they just where. Looking downward, only to see Inuyasha and the gang.

"Sorry Inuyasha I don't have time for you."And with that Kagura disappeared from their view.

_With Kagome_

"Can I please take a bath?" Kagome yelled pleadingly.

Kagome had asked for the past hour it was well into the night apparently Kagome slept till mid after-noon.

"Fine!"Bankotsu yelled.

"But Jakotsu goes with you."He finished in a calmer tone.

"WHAT!"They both yelled.

"Why?" Jakotsu whined.

"Because I said now just go."

With that Kagome and Jakotsu walk out into the night, luckily when they kidnapped her she had her bag, which means pj's, soap, shampoo, and food.

When Kagome and Jakotsu reached the hot springs Kagome stripped knowing Jakotsu had his back to her. Kagome slowly sank into the water enjoying the feel of it on her sore muscles.

_En shou za isei tameno engo tame purotekuto= _(I call the power for protection to protect.)


End file.
